Code Geass: To the world worth creating
by Gohan-to-the-max
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge,a teenage boy who swore he would never go back to his past.The past of getting everything he desired with a simple click of his fingers however was banished from it.A past where he was known as Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia
1. LEAVE LELOUCH alone

_**Code Geass: To the world worth creating**_

_**Oh how I wish I own Code Geass but alas everybody I sadly don't. Please review and I know the characters might seem OOC so sorry in advance. Also if someone can think of a better title then I would appreciate it.**_

_**Lelouch Lamperouge, a teenage boy who swore he would never go back to his past. The past of getting everything he desired with a simple click of his fingers however was banished from it. A past where he was known as Prince Lelouch vi Britannia yet destiny seems to be in favour for him to return. **_

Chapter one- LEAVE LELOUCH ALONE

A boy who was to turn sixteen in two months time, breathed heavily in and out again. Sweat slithered down his pale complexion whilst he tightly gripped onto his covers as he sat in a position of fear from after waking up from a bad dream. A dream which wasn't just a dream but his worst nightmare, the suffering of his younger sister Nunnally.

Luckily he knew that they were safe, she was far away from that scheming man who used his own children as pawns in his own personal game of chess. Lelouch threw the dark coloured duvet of from his bare chest. He was a scrawny boy who always seemed to avoid any exercise; his onyx hair shimmered from the bright rays of moonlight seeping through the wide window. His mauve eyes glistened as tears slipped out of them. He steadily leaped out of his bed; one thing ran through the young boy's mind.

"Nunnally" He whispered, though it was said it a hushed tone, his voice had a sense of power in it. The emotion from calling his sister's name out showed that he was rather protective, he fled that room as soon as he called out her name. For once he ran at a seemingly fast pace he headed towards her room.

"NUNNALLY" his voice gradually raised, he had to check; he had to know that she was alright. He pushed open her bedroom door forcefully.

"Lelouch is something the matter brother?" She asked; her eyes remained forced shut as she lifted her upper body up. Even though she couldn't see whereabouts Lelouch stood in her room, somehow she managed to look directly at him even if it was for a brief moment; she always smiled no matter what the situation could be.

"No Nunnally it's nothing for you to worry about" He sweetly replied,

"Are you sure it's nothing Lelouch? I like it when you tell me what's on your mind."

"Very well Nunnally" He moved to sit on the corner of her large double bed and grabbed onto her hands, her smiley grew larger. "It was all a bad dream; I had to see if you were okay"

"What was it about Lelouch?"

"It was about that man, that monster that abandoned us here." It was all he had to say to the girl two years younger than himself. She nodded her head. "Now Nunnally, now that I know that your save, I reckon you should get some sleep."

"What about you Lelouch?" She replied, "You should get some sleep too"

"Yes Nunnally and I shall get some sleep." He whispered into her ear as her kissed her head goodnight. "Night sister"

"Night brother"

As he left that room he turned around once more to see that Nunnally was know lying down in her bed. He pulled her door shut and walked his way back into his room where he attempted to get some sleep yet he couldn't. He was scared that the person they should call _father _was going to hurt his dearly loved sister and he promised he wouldn't. Even in the form of his dreams or should we say nightmares.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

After Lelouch finally got some sleep, his alarm started to beep. It was seven in the morning and today was a special day for Ashford academy. It was Mr Ashford's birthday which his granddaughter, Milly Ashford who recently became the president of the student counsel, was holding a festival to celebrate it. This was to be a very special festival because it was going to be the first one where they attempted to make a giant pizza and Lelouch held a major role in it. He got up and got ready for school, and then he joined Nunnally in the dining area after sayoko brought in their breakfast.

"Big brother did you end up sleeping last night?" Nunnally asked from the opposite end of the table.

"Yes Nunnally, I managed to in the end" He lied

"You're not lying are you?" She sweetly asked back

"I had a little trouble but managed to sleep."

"Good, that's a better response Lelouch."

He watched as Sayoko, who looked after Nunnally, guide her with eating her food. She needed the help because she was both blind and couldn't use her own legs therefore when the Ashford family took them in they gave Milly's nanny to Nunnally so that she could watch over the young girl.

"Master Lelouch is something wrong, you've been staring at me and Nunnally for about ten minutes and you haven't touched any of your breakfast." Sayoko asked, sounding very concerned for the young boy.

"Sorry I just zoned out" He replied, his eyes moved to the grand clock at the centre of the room. He leaped up seeing the time. "I have to go to class now, bye Nunnally." He glided other to his sister and kissed her on the top of the head, he soon left the room.

The young Britannian boy casually strolled through the hallways of Ashford academy, a number of the female population watched in awe as the handsome boy walked by them. However that didn't stop the boy for reaching his destination. Ahead of him the other student council members stood, the one at the very front smiled widely. It was Milly Ashford, the one his known for the majority of his life. His very best friend and the only peer his age that he could trust, her and her family gave Lelouch and Nunnally a home after they were left for dead in area eleven which was formally known as Japan. Her hair was the most beautiful sandy blond and her eyes were a calming blue.

Behind her was another girl who was almost as tall as her. This was Shirley Fenette, she was always a cheery and upbeat student who not only took part in the student counsel but was also a member of the swimming club. Shirley had long ginger hair and emerald green eyes, she tried her best to act a friend to Lelouch yet she was not so secretly in love with him.

To Shirley's left, Nina Einstein was typing away at her laptop. She was a girl who normally kept herself to herself yet was still one of his closest friends. She wore her black hair in plaits and was never seen without her glasses of her face. She was the silent genius of the group, the only one whose intelligence levels almost equalled his own.

Then there was Rivalz Cardemonde, who only just passed his driving test and drove Lelouch in his motorbike so the two could go gambling. He had dark blue hair and brown/grey eyes. He and Lelouch were the only two male members of the student council therefore they stuck together and escaped from the girl's wrath.

"Lulu, it's about time you joined us with you presence" Milly jokily said, Nina was still standing up typing on her laptop with one hand whilst the others were watching him. "Come on we have to get to lessons guys, I can't wait for the festival."

"Milly, going to lessons early doesn't mean that the festival will come quicker, you of all people should know this" Lelouch replied, speaking in his formal tone.

"So, the student council members only have to go to first and second period of History because we need to set up Lulu." She moved closer to Lelouch where she then poked his chest. "This also means that you have a perfectly reasonable reason to get out of gym class today instead of skiving and going of gambling."

"Hah you know me so well Milly,"

"Well I have known you for the majority of your life" She let slip which caused a look of confusion on the other student council members faces.

"Madame President how have you known him for the majority of his life?" Shirley curiously asked as a face of jealousy appeared on her face. Whilst Rivalz opened his mouth to add a question onto the end of Shirley's.

"Is that also how Lelouch gets the room in the clubhouse then?"

"Hahhh well Lelouch's mother used to be the boss of my _parents _and our mothers used to make us go on little play _dates_ with each other. My family were also Very very supportive of Lelouch and Nunnally whilst their parents went through that _bitter divorce." _She easily lied; Lelouch just nodded his head in agreement at her words. "And Rivalz that is the only room that is suitable for Nunnally and her disabilities, I thought you knew that."

"Oh okay Milly." Both Shirley and Rivalz replied.

The group of five started walking down the gentle hallways towards the history department at Ashford academy. Rivalz watched in jealousy at Lelouch because as he passed every girl in the hall way, they each took a deep breath. "I wish that was me" He muttered under his breath in a voice that wouldn't be picked up by anyone.

When they reached the history room, they all paused. Nina placed her small laptop back into her bag and smiled at everyone around. They were all having a conversation about Lelouch's gambling habits when a girl with straight red hair and a ill looking complexion tapped Lelouch and Milly on the shoulders.

"Sorry, but are you president Milly Ashford and vice president Lelouch Lamperouge." She timidly asked.

"Yes we are, how can we be of assistance to you?" Milly answered.

"My names Kallen Stadtfeld and I'm a new student here, I was told to find you two so that you can give me a tour of the school and Milly your grandfather wanted me to ask you if I could join the student council as many of the activities are far too strenuous for my health condition."

"That's fine, ha that means that we miss some of the history."

"Good" Lelouch replied to her comment. "That means I won't be bored and fall asleep in the lesson again. What age group are you in?

"I just turned sixteen two days ago."

"That means you're with us anyway" Milly happily said with a warming smile. "Anyway guy's ,me and Lulu will see you once we finished the tour."

"Bye Madame President and Lelouch" The three said all at simultaneously as Kallen, Milly and Lelouch left the history hallway. For about twenty minutes the President and Vice President showed the new girl where each of her class room was and fulfilled the tour of the campus. The two brought her to the clubhouse where she had to fill out some paper work.

"Okay, you just need to sign here, here, here, here and here," Milly she said in an uninterested tone whilst pointing too lots of different box's on the sheet. "Oh and this one needs to be signed by your father for some strange reason which is unknown to the student population and now you're done."

"I'm not sure what's more interesting being in the history class or watching new students sign loads of papers." Lelouch yawned. "I think History it is."

After his comment they all left and casually strolled through the corridors of the school until they reached the destination of history class. Being president and vice president, both Milly and Lelouch were excused from some of their classes when it came to getting the new students settled down. They were excused for over half an hour from their history class and guessing from the female population in that classroom, they were doing something that involved a rather attractive boy. Without thinking of knocking Lelouch pushed the door open and casually strolled into the room with the two girls following him. Everyone's eyes met his, even one that he wasn't expecting.

Standing at the front of his classroom with a large amount of guards was Prince Clovis La Britannia, who was staring at Lelouch as if he was dead. Both boys froze as well whilst Milly who had a look of being surprised and fear at the same time on her face.

They could have been staring at each other for what seemed to them hours but was in fact only a few minutes. A few minutes of looking fate in the eyes. Thousands of thoughts ran through Lelouch's head, he had to think of a way for both him and Nunnally to escape before they were taken back to him.

"Prince Clovis, this is Milly Ashford, student president and Vice president ..." The young history teacher began to say.

"Lelouch, is that really you?" Prince Clovis asked hints of happiness spread through his voice. "You're alive, after what feels so long."

"Clovis" he growled back, anger and disappointment from so long ago, still inside his voice. Clovis stepped forward whilst Milly moved to the side of Lelouch where she then moved in front of him and pushed the boy back.

"I should have known your family were hiding him, lady Milly Ashford. Even though it's a pleasant surprise to see you all grown up and blossomed, I would like to see Lelouch."

"I am no longer a lady Clovis," She spat in disgust. "LEAVE LELOUCH, alone"

On 'leave Lelouch', the boy who she was creating a distraction for turned around and ran. He had no idea where too, but he ran as fast as he could. She pulled out her phone and quickly called Sayoko on speed dial whilst Clovis was too preoccupied with the escaping Lelouch.

"I, Clovis La Britannia, order you too bring that student back to me alive" He commanded his personal squadron of knights. Only a few remained to protect the Prince whilst the others ran after the physically unfit boy.

_**Authors note- I want to know what people think and I've tried to make this a different way of which people discover that Lulu is a prince yet sadly the story has to progressed a little more before it becomes different. I also want to know if I should continue writing it.**_


	2. Lulu you're a prince

_**Code Geass: To the world worth creating**_

_**Oh how I wish I own Code Geass but alas everybody I sadly don't. Please review and I know the characters might seem OOC so sorry in advance. Also if someone can think of a better title then I would appreciate it.**_

_**Lelouch Lamperouge, a teenage boy who swore he would never go back to his past. The past of getting everything he desired with a simple click of his fingers however was banished from it. A past where he was known as Prince Lelouch vi Britannia yet destiny seems to be in favour for him to return. **_

_Thank you for every single person who has read my story and a big special thank you to the people that reviewed my story so far. I really hope that you have enjoyed it So thank you _LasNoches92girl, caught in a moment, Belle Morte Rising , HyperAnimeGirl and my anonymous reviewers RR, CC and and I am aware of that fact that Milly is a year older but I made her a year younger on purpose :P

_I apologise if this chapter is not as good as the last one, so please don't hate me or my story. I beg you please, I tried to release it as soon as possible. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, I have not yet gone through and sorted them out, _

_Here is the next chapter so enjoy and please review :D _

Chapter 2: Lulu you're a prince

Milly slowly placed her phone back into her bra whilst staring directly at Clovis, he too was staring at her not removing any of the eye contact going on. Shirley gently lift her hand up in the air, still surprised for what had just occurred before she spoke up.

"Prince Clovis, How do you know Lelouch?"

"And Milly?" Rivalz blurted out.

"Don't say anything." Milly ordered the Prince, who just shot her a smirk.

"I'm not going to say that part just yet Milly, hmmm the basics is that us three kind of grew up together , oh and Milly and I were going to be arranged to get married when she reached eighteen but that won't happen as her family was stripped of their title because of Lelouch's family."

"WHAT MILLY, YOU WERE MEANT TO MARRY PRINCE CLOVIS?" Rivalz yelled but was completely ignored by Clovis's and Milly's discussion.

"Clovis you pompous headed prince, that was ages ago, please, let Lelouch live in peace."

"He will live in peace once he returns, we all thought he was dead..."

"Well he was to the imperial family..."

"And he would do better when he returns, the emperor would be delighted that his alive..."

"DID YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HE DID TO LELOUCH AND NUNNALLY? I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT YOU WERE THE IDIOT OF THE IMPERICIAL ROYAL FAMILY, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO TAKE THEM BOTH BACK LOVINGLY, HIS JUST GOING TO USE THEM AGAIN AS POLITICAL HOSTAGES ONCE AGAIN AND THIS TIME YOU COULD LOSE THEM FOR REAL."

_**JUST AFTER LELOUCH LEFT**_

He ran, ran as fast as he could. This couldn't be taken back to that man who knew no love but only one night stands. The man so willing to throw them away and will be doing so once again, No, he couldn't stand that thought.

The thought of his beautiful younger sister being threatened, the thought of him hurting her and making them into a puppet. The thoughts of escaping this dreadful fate acted like a stimulus to Lelouch yet still he wasn't fast enough. He felt a heavy weight jump onto his body, pulling him down to the ground where he grunted.

"LET ME GO" He pleaded but was pulled up to eye level on another guard.

"No, the prince wanted you brought to him therefore we must obey our prince and not some commoner." The guard's fist flew into the frail boys faces, whilst his knee went into his stomach. Lelouch gasped for air, as the guards dragged the boy away. A bruise was starting to form on his face from how delicate it is. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, He felt as though he was on his last walk and was just about to be executed which could still be an opportunity with having to return back into the royal family.

From outside the classroom, he could now hear, for what could of been for the first time, Milly angrily shouting at Clovis, he heard the class gasp at her outbreak before he was forced into the room.

The guards kneeled down to the ground where one slammed Lelouch's legs and made him collapse. "Your highness, we brought this boy that you asked for."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Clovis angrily replied, seeing the state and the way Lelouch was treated.

"Put him in his place, your majesty, If you don't mind me asking, who is he?"

Lelouch stood up directly, thinking it was now or never to tell them the truth. There seemed as though there was nothing to prevent this situation and one day he would have to face it.

"Hello brother" He calmly forced out, causing a gasp from everyone accept Milly and Clovis.

"Brother, than that means you're a ..."

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, eleventh prince of the holy Britannia empire, son of emperor Charles Zi Britannia and Marianna Vi Britannia."

"Very dramatic little brother, you have not changed one bit" Clovis turned to face other members of his guards. "Arrest that man who attacked a member of the imperial royal family."

The guards nodded their heads and grabbed the man who was then led out of the room, the whole class speechless for what had just occurred.

"Lulu you're a prince" Shirley said in a down voice whilst adding on in her head 'now there is no hope for me'

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, to all of you actually but it's not something I was willing on publishing."

"Enough of that boring talk Lelouch, I MUST contact homeland at once to tell them all of your survival, is Nunnally still alive? I heard Milly mention her before, so where is she?"

"No sadly she perished in the conflict between Britannia and Japan, It was almost impossible for a blind and disabled girl to survive a battlefield"

"Oh what a shame about that, poor Nunnally. We thought you perished on the battle field from how physically unfit you were but you being in front of me shows me your strength and your high intelligence."

"Wait, Lelouch, why are you saying Nunnally's dead, I saw her this morning with that eleven that's constantly by her side." A girl on the back row carelessly yelled out, causing a death glare from Lelouch and Milly yet their glare was ignored by a large majority of the class agreeing with what the girl was saying. Clovis's eyes grew wide and a smile emerged onto his handsome face.

"Nunnally's alive, what a joyous day this has turned out to be." Clovis and his remaining guards walked towards the door, Lelouch just stayed where he was standing. "Come brother we must go at once and two guards please remain to make sure the class don't call the media about his survival as that's my job."

"What would he do to us?" He said, not moving a muscle or showing any signs of movement. Clovis seemed to understand the meaning of 'He' therefore he turned around to face his younger brother.

"Are you wanting to discuss this in the open so any of these students are available to tell the media, How do you think that will make him feel and the actions he will take against your class mates."

"Fine" Lelouch barked.

"Oh and Milly, I suggest you join us."

"Fine" She agreed as well as her and Lelouch were lead out of the room by Clovis and his guards. "Lelouch, I suggest we take this in the student council meeting room"

"Yes, I agree with you Milly, follow us brother" He almost ordered as both him and Milly lead the way, within minutes they reached the clubhouse and the student council meeting room was only upstairs.

As they entered the room, Lelouch and Milly sat down on the president and vice president allocated seats whilst Clovis casually sat down on one of the remaining. Members of his personal guard remained outside guarding the door, whilst his advisor, Bartly, stood behind his royal highness.

"What's going to happen to us Clovis?" Lelouch growled as his elder brother.

"I'm glad you asked this brother, I'm not sure what father would do to you, hopefully he will take you back."

"Or he would just execute us,"

"Yes or that" Clovis laughed, whilst Milly looked slightly afraid. "Brother you must return and Milly, its best if you join us as if you hide, it will only make your families situation worse."

"I suppose that's right Clovis." She replied. "What about my families' old title?"

"It would be returned with Lelouch returning to the throne and then you would have to go back our families promise of the arrange marriage."

"But... I don't want to get married."

"Well we will see what my father has to say about it but personally I don't mind. Like what I said earlier you have blossomed my lady and I must say that you are possibly the most astonishing lady in the whole of Britannia." He flirty replied, causing Milly to blush a little. He then addressed the next part to his brother and his advisor. "We must leave at once, Bartly call the media and tell them to meet at the government headquarters for an important announcement. It's time you were re introduced Lelouch to the public."

"But Clovis..."

"No buts Lelouch, it's time for you to act as a member of the royal Britannian family, Instead of hiding away as if nothing's happened."

"Please, leave Nunnally out of it, I promised to protect her."

"She's safest with her family, don't worry Lelouch, I will help you protect little Nunnally." Clovis stood up as he strolled over to his younger brother, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I promise you little brother; no harm will come to you or Nunnally, as your siblings we all would protect you."

"You didn't before."

"That was in the past, we will never let that happen again my little brother."

"Fine, I shall return to Britannia as a Prince if you promise the safety of Nunnally."

"Deal, now Milly and Lelouch. please head towards the imperial car waiting outside and wait for me to join you. There is something that I have to take care of first."

With that both Milly and Lelouch stood up and left the student counsel room. Clovis checked quickly that they were all gone from sight before he waved his hand at one of the guards outside which didn't follow Lelouch and Milly. This man walked forward into the room and shut the door after him.

"We will do an experiment which would be beneficial for the code R project lieutenant Adams. We need you to use your power on his class mates and return back to the office. We can't have those students blabbing out who he and Nunnally really are. It's to protect them both, understand."

"Yes my prince."

**(Ten minutes later back in the history classroom.)**

Lieutenant Adams strolled into the history classroom before he nodded his head at the remaining soldiers to leave the premises. The students looked at him in fear as he had a twisted smile upon his face. A strange shape appeared in both his eyes as everyone in that class looked into them.

"You will all forget everything that has happened in the past hour and a bit at Ashford academy. You will all forget that Lelouch and Nunnally are members of the imperial royal family."

A second later his eyes turned back to normal whilst the students broke out in senseless chatter. The man now disappeared and each child was highly confused.

"What's happened?" Shirley asked towards the remaining members of the student council. "Where's Lulu and Milly?"

"I'm not sure Shirley, wow, look at that girl over there, is she knew or something." Rivalz replied, staring at Kallen who instantly gave him a dirty look.

**(In the cars)**

Clovis just entered the limo with his advisor Bartly. Both Milly and Lelouch were sitting next to each other staring at their arrival.

"I've contacted the nurse maid who looks after Nunnally, she will be here in a minute with her so are we going to leave once she gets in."

"Of course we are, It's been a while since I've seen her but that reminds me, I need to get hold of father and see what he says of the situation."

"What do you mean Clovis" Lelouch hissed.

"He might let you resume being at school, well Nunnally anyway."

He watched as Clovis dialled a number into his mobile phone, he waited before he finally spook up.

"Schneizel it's me...cause it's important...no not yet but...listen to me...no I'm not going to listen to you...I have important news...yes it really is...I need to speak to father...why you ask, well it's information about Lelouch and Nunnally...IF YOU CAN SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDES AND LET ME EXPLAIN...thank you, I've found them Schneizel...no not there bodies, their alive...YES I'M WITH LELOUCH, DO YOU THINK I'M THAT IDIOTIC TO NOT HAVE SOMEONE WATCHING HIM ENCASE HE TRIES TO ESCAPE...fine I'll pass you over now."

Clovis shoved his phone into Lelouch's hands, who happened to have a startled look upon his face after Clovis's little phone call with his elder brother. Clovis stepped out of the car as he saw a girl who he noticed was Nunnally get pushed towards him, leaving Lelouch, Bartley and Milly in the car.

"Schneizel" He hissed into the phone.

"_Lelouch is that really you."_His brother on the other end replied. "_It is isn't it, this is astonishing, I'm so glad to hear that your alive. How old are you now, it's coming to your sixteenth is it not?"_

"Yes brother, it really is me and yes I suppose this is good news for you. I will be sixteen in two weeks."

"_Listen Lelouch, there is no need to be so bitter. I'm sorry for not protecting the two of you before and don't worry, all of us will protect you this time round..."_

"Is that all you and Clovis could talk about? Protecting us, it's not nec..."

"_You're my brother, listen I have a proposition to make..."_

**(Meanwhile outside, just after Clovis got out the Limo)**

"Nunnally" Clovis called out as he casually strolled up to her.

"Brother Clovis" She replied as she felt his hand touch hers. "It really is you, I'm so happy."

Clovis smiled as he engulfed Nunnally in a hug. "I'm so glad you and Lelouch are still alive, his speaking to Schneizel on my phone at the moment. We must get you into the Limo and take you to the safety of the government complex. "

"Okay Clovis," She replied as he led her to the door of the limo, with the help of Sayoko, Bartly, Milly and Lelouch they eventually got her in and placed her wheelchair in the boot. Lelouch then handed the phone back to Clovis on Schneizel's orders.

"_Father told me what to do, he told me that he is going to come to area eleven with any of our siblings who wish to see Lelouch and Nunnally again. Then he will personally tell the world of their survival. We will be here in two days time, until then keep Lelouch and Nunnally safe and in good condition. I suggest you get a trainer for Lelouch to get his physical abilities up and before you say he wouldn't want to, it's a direct order from father." _Schneizel quickly said through the phone._ "I have to inform our siblings of his survival now, so farewell for now." _

**(In Pendragon, the royal lounge.)**

He watched as the siblings that he was aware of and were actually crowned as royal prince and princesses filed into the room one by one. Some were followed in by their knights. Schneizel then made himself noticed as he walked through the opposite door to what each of his siblings entered. Carline gently lifted her head yet continued filing her nails.

"Schneizel, what is the meaning of this family meeting," She snapped, "I had to cancel my appointment with the Duke Sanderson."

"It's about Lelouch and Nunnally..."

"Who cares about them, they're dead." A six year old boy snapped out. He was Edmund Ca Britannia; the twenty second Prince of Britannia who was twenty first in line for the throne. At the time of his half brother and sister's death, he was only a baby therefore too young to even know who they were.

"Now, now Edmund, you never knew them." Odysseus scolded. "Do carry on Schneizel? What about Lelouch and Nunnally?"

"Clovis has found them ..."

"So his found their bodies" Cornelia replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. She wiped away the stray tear in her eyes before any of her brothers or sisters saw the moment of weakness however they were more focussed on watching Euphemia burst out in tears. "Please tell me they are being buried in the family burial ground."

"They are not dead, they are alive, and I just spoke to Lelouch on the phone." Schneizel stated yet held up his hand so none of his siblings could interrupt. "Father has been informed and he and any of us who are wishing to see Lelouch and Nunnally again are going to be in area eleven in two days time."

"Finally, I can see what all this fuss about them is really about." Edmund muttered under his breath as he watched some of his sibling cry with happiness and others looking disgusted at the thought of seeing Lelouch and Nunnally again.

**(Meanwhile in the throne room.) **

"Charles are you sure about this, you can easily get rid of them both." A small blond boy stated as he stood next to the emperor on the throne.

"Of course I'm sure, they are still my children and for once I think I should give him a chance to shine V.V"

"But Charles..."

"No buts...I am the emperor and I feel that he will become a useful piece to my collection, he might be the one who fulfils my plan."

"Oh yes, I have seen that, whilst observing him months ago, I realised that he is truly your son." 

"And what do you mean by that?" The emperor demanded.

"His just like you Charles"

**Author's note- and this is where I shall leave the story at for now. Please review and tell me what you think so far, it really helps and inspires me to write more. **

**So press that delightful review button about**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**NOW **


	3. Wow, look at Lulu go

_**Code Geass: To the world worth creating**_

_**Oh how I wish I own Code Geass but alas everybody I sadly don't. Please review and I know the characters might seem OOC so sorry in advance. Also if someone can think of a better title then I would appreciate it. Oh and I also don't own my reference to King Kong.**_

_Heyy people of the world of the fanfiction. I'm sorry it's been ages since I last updated but I have a perfectly good explanation for that, you see I was planning of updating all of my stories on my birthday and by the time I finished writing this, I wouldn't of been able to finish the chapter after this. _

_Anyway, I'm not too sure on the pairings yet and I don't think I will be rushing into pairings; it takes time for people's relationships to form and that. Anyway thank you all for the reviews,Oh and did I forget to mention that today is __**MY 17**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY!**__ (07/12) _

_Here is the next chapter so enjoy and please review :D _

Chapter three:

The three siblings of the royal family sat in the large office of the government head quarters. Clovis sat down on the main desk, staring directly at Lelouch whilst Lelouch stared at his older brother. Nunnally was sitting there, just fiddling with her fingers as they explained what was going to happen. It was decided by Clovis for Lelouch and Nunnally to return to Ashford academy where they would have a member of Clovis's guard watch over the siblings until the day where their father will at last step foot on the ground of area eleven,.

Clovis ran his fingers through his thick blond hair as he stood up and casually strolled towards the door of the room. He pulled it open, revealing a number of guards watching Milly for the Prince whilst he chatted with his younger brother and sister in peace. He reached his hands out to Milly and she grabbed onto them as he dragged her into the large office.

"Milly, we have discussed that for two days Lelouch and Nunnally shall return to Ashford whilst father and the other siblings make their way here. Your family is needed to be with Lelouch and Nunnally when they arrive but for now you three will return to Ashford academy. Is that understood?"

"Yes Clovis" she muttered "How are we to return to Ashford?"

"Easy by one of my private limo's Miss Ashford." Clovis replied as he walked over to a mini fridge and pulled out an expensive wine. "In fact, it's about time for you three to return. If I'm not mistaken your festival should be going on by the time you arrive and it won't be good if you're not seen throughout some of it. Also Lelouch will be required to leave school tomorrow anyway, whilst Nunnally is able to stay until father tells you want he expects and wants you to do."

"Yes Clovis" Both Milly and Lelouch called out.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

The private limo stopped down a street nearby Ashford academy, A few members of the guard following behind in a separate car filed out and assisted Lelouch and Milly with getting Nunnally out of the car. These few members were dressed in normal everyday clothing, with weapons hidden somewhere within them. They were assigned to watching over Lelouch and Nunnally until their father reached area eleven.

Lelouch was pushing Nunnally's wheelchair as they casually strolled down the street, two soldiers followed directly behind and within a few seconds they all entered the gates to Ashford academy. They saw that the festival was already going ahead and Lelouch smiled as if nothing's changed.

"Lulu, I suggest you get ready for the giant pizza preparations. I will get Nunnally settled..."

"Madame President and Lulu, where have you been?" The voice of Shirley came as a girl with long ginger hair came running towards them.

"We were with..."

"Hurry, we don't have that much time, you've been gone all day and we had to set up..."

"Shirley what are you on about?" Lelouch asked slightly confused,

"You and Milly were not in history."

"But we..."

"And to make matters worse our guess speaker didn't end up turning up, I mean I know Prince Clovis is busy and all that but we were all looking forward to him speaking about the royal Brittanian family and his dead siblings."

"Shirley..."

"No Lelouch, you have to get going."

"Shirley can you find sayoko and tell her that we are by the entrance, I need to speak to Lelouch alone" Milly ordered, the girl then turned around and ran off into the direction where Sayoko was standing.

"What's going on Milly?" Lelouch asked as he ran his fingers throughout his hair. "It's like they have forgotten."

"I suppose that's a good thing Lelouch, just act as if nothings happened and we will speak to the members of the student council again later." She then knelt down to the floor to Nunnally and grabbed onto her hand. "Nunnally, don't mention anything that's happened so far today and meet us in the student council room later."

She rushed through what she was planning on saying as she saw Shirley and Sayoko make their way back over. Gently she pushed Lelouch for him to get going and started strolling towards Shirley. One member of the guard followed Milly whilst the other followed Lelouch. Neither doubted that Nunnally would make an escape without her brother.

**(fifth teen minutes later) **

""Hello Ashford!" Milly cheered into a megaphone on a large stage where the majority of the student body gathered round. "The festival of today is to mark one special day in my family and a special day to all students of Ashford academy. Today is my grandfather, the principle of this institutions birthday which is why we are having a festival to celebrate." The sound of loud cheers emerged from the student body as her grandfather walked up onto the stage; Milly swiftly passed the megaphone to her grandfather.

"Students of Ashford academy, thank you all for making this festival possible and a huge thank you to the members of the student counsel who set everything up for this festival. To be honest, I'm not sure how much longer I shall be your principle for therefore we are going to enjoy every minute of the extra activities outside of class time. Now I believe I shall pass this back onto my Granddaughter to do the main announcement."

He then passed the megaphone back to Milly who now had an extremely large grin upon her almost angelic face. "It's time for the giant pizza making, today our all so lovable vice president Lelouch Lamperouge will be piloting an old Ganymede knightmare frame. It's pizza time!"

The Ganymede ran towards them from the engineering club shelter, many students actually gasped with how swiftly Lelouch piloted the machine. One of the men who was assigned to watching them pulled out his phone and started filming the prince's skill on working the machine.

"Wow, look at Lulu go." Shirley whispered to Rivalz who just nodded his head.

"...yeah his on fire; how the hell did he learn to pilot that. I swear I've always been with him and he wouldn't have had the time with all of the gambling that he does."

"Nina, the engineering club did well on this project."

"To be honest we only got in functioning, I'm not sure how he can pilot that thing. The controls are way more complicated then the controls on the newer model of the knightmare frames and his making it look easy." She muttered loudly. "His already got the base sorted out and prepared for the next step."

"Alright Lelouch fire it up and pour on the tomato sauce!" Milly instructed earning another round of excited cheers from the student body, Lelouch quickly did as she ordered, throwing in a couple of flashy moves every so often. "…And now the Cheese!"

Once again Lelouch jumped of the platform in the Ganymede and jumped back on holding onto a giant bowl full of cheese. The platform underneath Milly began to creek more and more before eventually it gave way, Lelouch quickly jumped of the platform as he saw it beginning to collapse, the giant pizza oozed onto the floor whilst Milly fell backwards into it.

"At least it was a soft landing." She laughed as she attempted to stand up. Her whole body was covered in tomato sauce and the occasionally bit of cheese was stuck to her body. Then she slipped down once again. From inside the out dated knightmare frame, Lelouch was in hysterics yet decided to not let once of his closest friends suffer from embarrassment any longer, especially one with the ego and behaviour of Milly. He lowered the knightmares hand and gently picked her up, still in her left hand she was holding the mega phone.

"Look who came to my rescue, it's the _prince_ in shining armour." She once again joked whilst the majority of the student body laughed.

Standing in the audience, Shirley was beginning to fume, how she wanted to be the one that Lelouch rescued and Milly's comments were in her opinion out of order.

"This looks like a scene of King Kong" Rivals laughed. "Accept his giant robot and not an ape."

They watched as Lelouch opened the cockpit of the machine so that his face was seen, Milly standing on the palm of the knightmare frame. "Perhaps it should be better to tell you all now whilst Lulu has the protection of the knightmare frame" Milly called out through the megaphone before she hesitantly replied to herself. "This day is not special for just one reason but for two, today was Lelouch's last day at Ashford academy, he shall be leaving in the morning."

The sound of Girls screaming and sobbing took over the population of Ashford academy's student body.

"Nooo" Shirley screamed, "WHY is he leaving? He didn't tell us."

"Maybe this is one of Milly's jokes." Rivalz replied, as he stepped further back from the girl. "You told me that Lelouch and Milly were going to speak to us in the clubhouse so let's get going over there now.

**(An hour later in the clubhouse) **

The members of the student council were already sitting down at the desk waiting for Milly and Lelouch to arrive. When they finally did, Lelouch and Milly were accompanied by two men who appeared to be intimidating.

"Why...are...you...leaving...Lulu." Shirley cried as Lelouch looked over at the girl.

"It's complicated, I mean you all know why I am as it happened in history."

"You weren't in history mate." Rivalz spoke up. "Nothing happened at all accept for this girl who looked new but she had to leave immediately."

"Oh Kallen." Milly said. "She's on the student council."

"But she didn't even know why she was here today Milly." Nina whispered loudly, "She said that she had to see the vice president and you."

"ohh.." Both Lelouch and Milly muttered at the same time. "Do they not know?"

"Know what." The other three said simultaneously.

"I have to return back to my family..."

"Lulu...I thought your family is dead." Shirley interrupted as Milly grabbed onto Lelouch's sleeve and moved her head close to his ear.

"They can't remember" She whispered as she saw the others trying to figure out what they were saying to each other. "I think you should just tell them.." 

"Fine Milly" Lelouch said out loud. "Only my mother's dead, my father is pretty much alive and my other siblings are still around, I told you all earlier but my name isn't Lelouch Lamperouge."

"What are you on about Lelouch?" Rivalz asked. "You're not a criminal are you."

"No, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the empire."

"That's a load of bollocks mate. You're messing with us right." Rivalz replied whilst Shirley and Nina sat there in surprised. Neither girl wanting to talk.

"I wish I was but I'm not, I am a prince of Britannia, my father, the emperor will be coming to area eleven in two days time to tell the world of mine and Nunnally's survival. He already has plans for me as his already ordered me to leave this school however he hasn't done the same for Nunnally."

"Then how did you know Milly."

"Oh that's easy, I can answer that one." Milly stepped in. "Before his mother was a knight of the round..."

"YOUR'RE MOTHER WAS A NIGHT OF THE ROUND."

"Excuses me as I was saying, she used to be a test pilot for my granddad yet she was one of the best pilots around. The emperor then married her as they were childhood sweet hearts yet as she was from a commoner's blood he wasn't allowed to marry her until he took the throne." Milly answered as she stepped away from Lelouch. "Her family and my family were always close and me and Lelouch pretty much grew up together until the Ashford family noble title was stripped because of her assassination. My family was sent to area eleven whilst Lulu and Nunnally were sent here to be diplomats even though they were ten and eight. Then Britannia attacked, Nunnally and Lelouch escaped the Kururugi shrine before it was bombed and contacted us where my granddad picked them up from the location they were at. Then Lulu and Nunnally wanted to begin living life through the commoners eyes and Britannia thought that the eleventh prince and the seventeenth princess were dead but please don't tell anyone else just yet as they want a few days of peace."

"Wow, they can turn that story in a movie." Nina whispered whilst Rivalz and Shirley kept looking towards each other in confusion.

**(The next morning)**

Lelouch awoke from his slumber bright and early, he saw a different man acting as a guard standing at the end of his large double bed and the young prince grunted, hoping that maybe they can at least give him some peace. It was now to late for him to back out, his father would surely find him now and all of his siblings will become alert. He sat up and stared directly at the man.

"Your highness, Prince Clovis will be here at nine to pick you up" The man said as he saw the young prince staring at him. "Then at ten you will have to go to your personal trainer and he will be pushing you to get into a slightly better shape."

Lelouch looked at the man as he listened to what he was saying. He slowly got out of the bed and picked up a pile of clothes neatly folded on a chair. He then left the room to the shower whilst the guard followed behind him.

"Am I not allowed to have a shower without one of you following?" The black prince asked as the guard was about to enter the bathroom. "If you have to just wait outside the door, I'm not going to do a runner now and I doubt there will be an assassin who knows of my survival."

"I'm sorry my prince." The guard said as Lelouch closed and locked the door, separating him from the guard. Lelouch immediately started to strip, and then he stood under the shower and turned the water on. He felt the hot water caress his pale complexion and felt relaxed for the five minutes of being in the shower.

**(Ten minutes later) **

He left the small bathroom and walked back to his room, once again the guard followed yet when he entered his room, a number of people were in there packing up all his personal belonging.

"Let me guess, Clovis's staff" He muttered to himself as his eyes met a bunch of rather attractive girls wearing some revealingly short skirts, packing away his underwear. He started blushing with embarrassment when they picked one up which he had when he was eleven. His teddy bear underwear. He then quickly left that room, to join Nunnally for his last breakfast at Ashford academy.

**(Almost nine)**

Lelouch stood next to Nunnally whilst Nina, Milly, Shirley and Rivalz stood opposite the young prince and princess. Shirley's eyes were filled with tears, whilst the others were fighting them back.

"I'm...gonna...miss...you...Lulu" Shirley cried as she threw her body onto the young prince, giving him a hug. "Do...you...have...to...go?"

"My father's orders, I shall miss you all but I will visit." Lelouch replied as he gently pushed her back, he had a small grin upon his pale face. "Well, I shouldn't say I'll miss Milly though."

"And why not Lulu?" Milly stubbornly asked as she moved in for a hug. "Oh yeah if your father still wants the arrangement to continue."

"Exactly" He replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "I want to thank you and your family for being there when mine fell."

"It's okay Lelouch." She then stepped back, "Damn who will I be able to tease?"

Lelouch just laughed as he said goodbye to his other friends on the student council. Then the guards told Lelouch and Nunnally that the cars arrived and the two royal siblings were gone.

"Milly, what did Lulu mean?"

"It's nothing important."

**(In pendragon.)**

From his bedroom window, Charles Zi Britannia watched as some of his children arrived at his own private palace, this was the place he decided for those who wished to see Lelouch and Nunnally to gradually meet up. Already Cornelia, Schneizel, Euphemia, Odysseus, Lizabeth and Edmund were waiting in the front and he thought this would be all that would come however he was wrong. Then ten minutes after the others arrived Carline and Guinevere strolled out of the limo they shared on the way here, he was shocked to see those two as he always thought that they hated the eleventh prince and seventh princess.

"I never thought Lelouch and Nunnally were this popular" V.V said loudly from behind his older brother. "I only expected four siblings to come and not eight."

"Yes it is very peculiar especially the two siblings that never met them."

"Well they obviously heard a lot, what's odd is Carline and Guinevere being here but I suppose they secretly love their siblings."

Charles laughed it off, not being able to think of an explanation to why those two siblings came. He walked up to the door and begun to turn the door handle.

"Lelouch and Nunnally shall be very beneficial for Britannia, well Lelouch shall be" The emperor muttered darkly. "I shall see you in Japan V.V"


	4. Yes, it's to the world worth creating

_**Code Geass: To the world worth creating**_

_**Oh how I wish I own Code Geass but alas everybody I sadly don't. Please review and I know the characters might seem OOC so sorry in advance. **_

_I have updated which is good kinda, I would like to say that sadly I'm not going to be able to update for the next few months due to exams but reviews will help motivate me when I come back to it._

_Here is the next chapter so enjoy and please review :D _

Chapter four- Yes, it's to the world worth creating

A day has passed since Lelouch has left Ashford academy which seemed as though it had been months. As promised by his older brother, Lelouch was seen by the personal trainer who was surprised to see the lack of athletic ability within the boy. That day felt as though he had been thrown straight into hell and now was the day when his father will land in area eleven. It was like his sentence, he would finally find out what his father will do to him.

"Lelouch" The voice of his younger sister called out from behind him, Lelouch quickly turned to see her, with Milly and Sayoko.

"Nunnally, I'm glad you got here safely then."

"Yes, we were collected by brother Clovis and his guards in the early hours of the morning however we were told that you were still asleep as you needed to rest after the physical activities you took part in yesterday."

"Oh" Lelouch began to say whilst Milly laughed playfully.

"You should have gone to gym class Lulu." She said as she winked towards the boy, her smile then shortly disappeared as she looked towards her best friend. "My parents are coming here; they still believe it would be beneficial for the Ashford family to wedlock with a prince of Britannia. They want to see if your father will allow the previous arrangement to take place and then our family will be back in the rankings of the nobles."

"I'm sorry Milly," Lelouch said as he comforted his friend, knowing that soon his father would force him to marry someone that he doesn't love. "At least you would have me as a brother in law, that won't be so bad."

"You're so full of yourself. You're not that amazing."

Lelouch just laughed as he heard the phone in the guest quarters start to ring, he swiftly turned around and walked up to the phone, gently with his delicate fingers, he slowly picked it up.

"Hello Lelouch speaking...oh it's only you Clovis...yes Nunnally and Milly are here...your coming to my room with tailors...okay then but hurry...bye brother." He slowly placed the phone back down before turning back to Milly and Lelouch who heard everything that he had to say. Milly had an excited looking face as she gently pushed her hair back onto her shoulder. "Seems like someone wants a new dress to wear for later."

"Oh you have no idea Lulu."

**(Half an hour later, shortly after Clovis and the dress person came)**

Lelouch sat there whilst he watched the man pull out a few dozen smart outfits that a prince of Britannia could be seen in. He lowered his head embarrassed with Milly's giggles over some of the stupid clothing that was being pulled out.

"lulu...I...think...you should...wear...that...one" She laughed whilst pointing to a frilly pink suit. He didn't even bother looking up as he heard Clovis disagree with Milly's suggestion saying something along the tones of the pink will not match his eyes. He then lifted his head to see one which was defiantly the best of the selection and something he would of worn if he was still a prince of Britannia.

"That one" Lelouch called out. Smiling only slightly.

**(Meanwhile in Shinjuko ghetto)**

A large warehouse situated in the slums of the eleven population sat, members of the resistance walked inside, cheeking that there were in fact no Britannian police nearby as they went to a meeting. A man with short black hair pulled the door shut as the remaining members of the resistance sat down in the large hanger, ahead was a small podium where a man with red hair and a Britannian looking complexion stood. To his left was a girl that you could easily tell was his younger sibling and to his right a man with slightly curly black hair stood.

"Naoto, what the hell did you call us here for?" A Japanese man with the name of Tamiki called out from the front row of the crowd. Many agreed with his statement yet the leader just stared at them.

"I've heard rumours that the emperor is coming to Japan for the first time in his reign. I suggest we lay low of the terriost activity..." 

"LAY LOW, THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO GET RID OF THE BRITTANIAN SCUM BAGS" A short fat man yelled whilst many cheered in agreement with him.

"It's a suicide mission, he would have the knights of the round and the Britannian military looking after him, we would surely die. We only have three knightmare frames." Naoto responded meanwhile the short fat man chuckled.

"ALL IN FAVOUR OF ATTACKING THE EMPEROR WILL JOIN ME, THEN JAPAN CAN BE FREED. HIS PART BRITTAIAN, OF COURSE HE WOULD TRY AND PROTECT HIS EMPEROR." Once again the roar of cheers spread out throughout the room, Naoto looked down to the floor whilst his sibling, Kallen, started to clench her fists in pure anger. How dare they defy her brother and go against their leader. "GET OUT IF YOU THINK THIS IS A SUICIDE MISSION, I SHALL BE TAKING OVER THIS RESITSTANCE GROUP."

To their suprisement, a large number of the resistant group left, Naoto, Kallen and Ohgi followed where they found a group waiting outside for them. Even though there was forty out of the previous one ninety, they still felt they could make a difference. The difference of creating a new world.

"We shall and always will follow you Naoto, they will all plunger to their graves unless they leave now." Ohgi replied as he looked towards his friend. "You shall start a new group a fresh, you're the only one worth leading us to the ideal world."

Naoto sighed as he lifted his head. "Yes, it's to the world worth creating, "

**(Later on at airport eleven, the arrival of the emperor)**

Security seemed to be tight around the landing zone of the current emperor of Britannia, members of the press and the general public watched and waited for the arrival of their leader. Many happy to see him at last step foot in area eleven. Slowly they watched as many men sent by Clovis came to protect his father and some of his many half brothers or sisters however the viceroy was unable to attend the arrival of his father for unknown reasons. They watched as the private jet fly down into the ground, after ten minutes it was all surrounded by knightmare frames.

The emperor then walked outside, followed by the knight of the rounds and then the siblings who decided it would be best to come and their own personal knights. A loud gunshot rang throughout the crowd, causing the knights to go on guard and push the royal family to a safer position. Three old fashion knightmere came flying towards the crowd whilst a number of elevens ran stupidly towards them with guns pointing in their hands. The emperor just laughed.

"It seems as though I have entertainment" He laughed, directing it mostly to Bismark. "Send the troops for vermin clear up."

Whilst the royal siblings were hushed into an area of protection, the emperor just stood there, a twisted smile upon his face as he watched members of the knights of the round and the Britannian army easily fight of the ground troops however that wasn't his main source of entertainment. The emperor lifted his head to watch the knightmere frames; he ignored the screams of the audience.

The old fashioned knightmare frames were managing to keep the fight going, even if this was just slightly. He watched as the very centre one burst into flames and the rest seemed to follow that very same fate. After fifth teen minutes, the majority of the failed terrorists were dead however a few were caught and imprisoned. The royal siblings made their way back to their father who didn't move a muscle or bother getting to safety.

**(Government Complex, Clovis's office)**

Inside Clovis's large office, the three royal siblings sat together with the Ashford family. Each and every one of them listened to the latest bulletin which happened to be a failed terrorist attack in what seemed to be killing the emperor of Britannia. Everyone accept Nunnally stared as they saw the emperor not bothering retreating for protection like their other siblings however they felt safe knowing that each and every one of them were safe.

A few dozen stylist then swamped in and surrounded each and every one of them, plastering on makeup and fixing their hair so that they were ready to meet the emperor. Lelouch gulped as time went quicker and quicker. The makeup felt itchy upon his once pale complexion as he grabbed onto the collar of his black formal shirt, slowly he felt a menacing cape get tired around his neck. His eyes moved over to those of the Ashford party. Milly sat in a green dress, her blond hair was curled and her makeup was done delinquently. To her left were her parents, both blond and wore their own formal outfits and to her right Reuben Ashford sat, with almost the same nervous expression as Lelouch. Their eyes met the door as one of Clovis's secretaries entered, breaking the silence within.

"The emperor has arrived" The attractive brunette said in a nasally voice, quickly she left the office and those waiting stood up. In the next few minutes the door was burst open, the knights of the round were the first to enter, followed by the emperor and his siblings. Both him and Clovis walked forwards before kneeling to their father.

"Rise my sons." He ordered rather cold heartedly, each member of his siblings attempted to keep a straight face and refusing to talk. "The press shall be waiting in the throne room...and Euphemia, Edmaund,Lizabeth and Nunnally. You are to keep out of the public's eye therefore you must remain here"

"Yes your highness" The four responded as he turned his back and lead those going into the public eye out of the room. Lelouch walked next to Milly who grabbed his hands tightly and gave him a look of sympathy before she released the grip, she then paused and waited for the rest of her family whilst Cornelia took her place. They all walked in silence until they reached the doors to the throne room where the emperor paused.

"Lelouch, I need to have a word" He ordered with authority. "The rest can enter."

The others did as he said, leaving Lelouch and their father with Bismark. Lelouch stared at his father coldly whilst his father did the same back to him before quickly pulling his son into a hug, then releasing him.

"It's good to see that you and Nunnally are alive once again my son however you should of returned sooner." He replied sounding serious yet caring at the same time causing Lelouch to shoot him a look of suprisement. "I know Lelouch, I've been waiting till you were found or had the sense to return"

"what?" Lelouch barked back. "But...how...I"

"Quit stuttering child, you will prove your usefulness to the empire for Nunnally's sake as well as your own "His father replied sounding rather cold. "You have a lot to do to gain respect from me and the nobles."

"...yes father..." He struggled to say as he felt the anger slowly build up, the bile resting in the back of his throat. The way he said it meant that he was on his last chance, he threatened him with his sister if Lelouch wasn't useful enough. The man just turned around and nodded his head at Bismark before entering the room, Lelouch followed behind.

**(Ashford Academy) **

Kallen stood in the dorm which she could use to escape from her home; slowly she picked up a small plastic cup and scrunched it up as she threw it across the room. Her cheeks were bright red as only and hour ago her brother told her to return to Ashford before suspicions rised. He didn't want her with him because he was out recruiting for new members of the second resistance that he made up in case someone was to recognise her. She couldn't believe the nerve of the fat and bold man, taking over the previous resistance and Naoto stood there as he accepted it.

"All students of Ashford Academy should assemble to the hall where the emperor shall be broadcasting an important message whilst his in area eleven. I repeat all students assemble in the hall." The voice of the vice principle ordered from the speaker systems scattered across the campus.

She walked out of her room hesitantly, not particularly wanting to listen to what that man who ordered the Japanese freedom to be taken. She caught up with a few familiar faces which she was only introduced to yesterday by the student president.

"Rivalz, what do you think it's about?" She asked in a tone which sounded as if it was weak and feeble, Rivalz just shrugged his shoulders as the student council members walked towards the hall.

The students lined up in the hall, each one seemed to be excited for some reason unknown to her, gossip flying throughout each and everyone's mouths. The student council members stood at the back, next to the teachers however the three that were here had a worried look upon their faces.

The big screen television descended down from the ceiling as it flicked on, revealing the emperor standing at the podium in the front and the royal siblings and the knights of the round at the back. The students gasped as they saw their student president with her family, standing towards the side of the royal siblings. Milly was directly next to Clovis who was staring at her chest in the dress she was wearing.

"Citizens of the holy Britannian Empire, today is a day to celebrate many things such as a royal engagement yet one thing is celebrated more the other. In the year of two thousand and ten, the empire mourned the deaths of the young eleventh prince and the seventeenth princess however I am pleased to announce that they are still in fact...ALIVE" The emperor roared, at this time the students at Ashford watched as a tall boy who appeared the same age as them and looked remotely familiar walk onto the stage. After realizing who it was, a louder gasp erupted from the Ashford student body. "Now Prince Lelouch has chosen to join us and chosen to serve us in the military whilst Princess Nunnally shall continue her schooling. They show the strength that Britannia exhibits, others would have perished but not Britannians, my children are the future, they evolved to survive which proves our power. ALL HAIL BRITTANIA!"

**(Throne room)**

Lelouch stood their surprised; he now knew what his father wanted him to do however it was not something he would have considered. He had to join the military; inside he was boiling up with anger yet trying to suppress it for now. The emperor turned around and gave his son a smug smirk before he walked of the stage, the others respectfully left as well, leaving Lelouch standing in the middle of the stage completely gobsmacked. Then he realised that the others left and quickly followed behind, leaving the news reporters to finish of the television announcement to the general public. He walked back to Clovis's large office slightly dazed where the others reached moments before. As he walked in, he was bombarded with a pink haired Princess who tightly engulfed him into a hug.

"Lelouch, I missed you so much" Euphemia cried, she then released him after Cornelia tapped her on her shoulder and stepped back.

"Father has already left, apparently his sorting out something in the homeland which is urgent," She informed before she too pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. "Lelouch, never disappear from me again."

"Okay...if...you...let...go...of...me" He gasped, Cornelia did what she was asked before smiling at the boy. His eyes moved around the room to see what other siblings decided to stay and be in his presence. Schneizel was with Clovis and Odysseus was talking with Nunnally and the Ashford family. A boy with ginger hair that looked about six was talking to a girl with delicately placed brown hair and looked around five years old. Then there was him, Euphemia and Cornelia standing together and opposite them Carline and Guinevere started making their way.

"What are you doing here?" He asked slightly startled as they got within talking distance of the boy. "I thought you hated us."

"Well yes but your still our brother" Carline gracefully and truthfully spoke, "plus we wanted to see if you were as frail as before."

"And who are the little kids then," Lelouch asked, Euphemia was the one who decided to answer.

"That is Edmaund Ca Britannia; the twenty second Prince who was twenty first in line for the throne but now is twenty second in line for the throne due to your return, he was a baby when you disappeared and the girl is Lizabeth Vis Britannia who is our youngest sibling that we know of. She always used to ask stories about you and Nunnally as urm. Well she's your mother's younger sister's daughter." Euphemia spat at, causing Lelouch to gasp.

"So she's my cousin and half sister, What about her mother, why isn't she here if she's my aunt then?" Lelouch asked.

"Her mother died in child birth" Guinevere arrogantly said whilst she looked down to her nails, "And father said that as she's more closely related to you and Nunnally, she's moving to area eleven. Edmaunds going with her to considering his mother never has time for him as she's a scientist. Those two are like twins in some ways, OH and before I forget to tell you, she's not the brightest pea in the pod."

From the distance, the one called Edmaund was eying up Lelouch, Lizabeth watched in a more happy way and started to playfully bounce towards him. She reminded him of a young Nunnally and Euphemia merged together. She then wrapped her arms around his legs and sat down squealing with joy.

"I love you LULU." She cried. ""I heards from eupbie and Nunarlyy that your amazind and and the bestest brother in the whole of the unisverse."

Lelouch looked down to the girl on his leg and smiled towards her, gently he picked the little princess up yet struggled only slightly.

**(Meanwhile with the Emperor)**

"It's a good thing Lelouch returned when he did Charles" The voice of V.V called out from behind a rock in the dark cave that the two of them were in. Charles looked down and smiled.

"Yes, his given me the ultimate reason for coming here and looking for what must be found."

"Why enlist him to the army, might I ask" V.V responded as he crouched down to the ground.

"Simple, he has to be stronger and for the public. He will also defend us even though he has a reason to fight against us. It will stop him from doing so anyway and it's his punishment for not coming back sooner"

V.V just laughed as he flicked his long blond hair from his shoulder. "Crafty plan, appearing to be fatherly yet you're going to control him."

"Yes, it's to the world worth creating."

**And thats this chapter done and dusted. I would like to say MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, **

**Please Please review.**


End file.
